Feliz Día Mamá
by Aika Emi
Summary: En el día de la madre, se aprovecha para agradecerles todo lo que hacen por nosotros, pero en esta ocasión, será con una sorpresa incluida. De paso, gracias a todas las madres y un muy feliz día!.


**Día de las Madres.**

No sé ustedes, pero aquí en mi país ya casi es el día de las madres, y se me ocurrió hacer un fic sobre eso, aunque no sé como me salga, pero aun así espero que lo disfruten y me disculpen, si me sale mal y porqué por unos días voy a estar OFF, ya saben, colegio -_-.

-Los personajes hablan-

- _Los personajes piensan-_

 _Los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

-Señorita, disculpe.- Intentó llamar la atención de la recepcionista del hospital, un hombre de cabellos negros.

-Si dígame.- Dejo de ver al computador y le prestó atención a la chica.

-Quería saber si los analicis que mandé a hacer ya están listos.

-Por supuesto, ¿A nombre de quien están?.

-Ranma Saotome.

La recepcionista se tomó un momento para buscar lo que el hombre pedía.

-Efectivamente, ya están listos, pero son resultados de una mujer, ¿Es un pariente?.

-Al contrario, es mi esposa.

-Ya veo, ahora mismo se los doy.- Se levantó de su asiento y se fue.

Ranma se quedó parado ahí, apoyo un poco su cuerpo en la pared, en 3 días sería el día de la madre y aun no tenía algo que darle a la suya, ni a la de su esposa. Ella le preocupaba, si el resultado no era el que esperaba, de seguro ella estaría muy deprimida, siempre la veía con tantas sonrisas... aun recordaba la última visita al doctor de su esposa, él le había pedido al doctor que le mandara a hacer los exámenes, pero sin que ella supiera para que eran, quería que fuera sorpresa.

-Señor Saotome.- La voz de la recepcionista lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Tenga, esta todo completo.- Le entregó un sobre blanco.

-Gracias.- Una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

Su curiosidad era grande, pero no podía arriesgarse de que alguien lo supiera, de seguro que como él tenía mala suerte, alguno de su familia o amigos lo viera y le fuera a decir a su esposa, eso era lo último que le faltaba. Pasó por un carro de flores, ahí habían de todos tipos, claveles, rosas, amapolas, magnolias, azucenas, alcatraces, jazmines, girasoles entre otras que no sabia que eran. Tres en especial le llamaron mucho la atención, rosas, claveles y jazmines. Las rosas, eran las flores favoritas de su madre, los claveles de su suegra y los jazmines de su esposa, tres ramos llevaría entonces, aunque no sabía si el tercero contaba o no. Recordó que aun faltaban sus cuñadas, pero las compraría en otro momento, cuando tuviera más dinero encima. (XD)

Al llegar a su casa, anunció su presencia pero nadie respondió, eso le pareció extraño por unos instantes, hasta que recordó lo que la familia hoy se ausentaria para ver que tal iba todo con el embarazo de Kasumi y Nabiki. De seguro él y su esposa se les unirían más tarde.

Subió a su recamara y vio un ángel dormir en su cama, la que ambos compartían. Dejo los ramos a un lado y escondió el sobre. Se sentó en su lado de la cama para contemplarla, no podía sentirse más afortunado, tenía una esposa a la cual amaba con el alma al igual que ella a él, una familia que lo adoraba, que pronto se agradaría, tenía todo lo que podía querer, ¿Se puede pedir algo más?.

Los ojos de su compañera empezaron a abrirse, ella quiso levantarse pero se lo impidió.

-No te levantes, aun es temprano.- Dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Mmmm...- Volteó la cabeza.- Ranma, ya son las 8, eso no es temprano.

-Para mi si.- Sonrió con un ligero tono de burla. (Lo mismo digo, y eso que me levanto a las 6 o antes xD)

-Pero debo hacer el desayuno y hacer más cosas.- Intentó volver a salir de la cama, pero una vez más no pudo.

-Ya lo haré Yo, tu por mientras duerme, recuerda que no has estado bien en estos días. Siempre vomitando y con desmayos.

Akane sabía que no serviría contradecir a su marido, por lo que volvió a recostarse y intentó conciliar el sueño.

* * *

-Akane despierta.

-Uh? .- Sus ojos intentaron volver a acostumbrarse a la luz de su habitación, los frotó y vio a Ranma sentado a su lado, con una bandeja llena de alimentos que lucían muy apetitosos.

-Arriba bella durmiente, que debes desayunar y tomar tu medicina.

-¡Hay no Ranma!.

-Quieras o no, órdenes del doctor.

Ella suspiró, ¿Desde Cuándo ella se quedaba callada ante él?, aun no lo entendía, aunque su humor estaba muy cambiante este tiempo.

* * *

-¿A dónde vas Akane?.- Preguntó Ranma, despegando su vista de su labor de lavar los platos.

-Saldré un momento, es que quedé con Hotaru, nos vemos en un rato.- Se acercó a él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios de despedida.

Luego se fue.

-¿Hasta cuando cree que me seguirá engañando?.- Rió por lo bajo.- Si se peleo con Hotaru hace nada, dudo que se arreglaran en dos segundos.

* * *

-Disculpe.- Akane intentó llamar la atención de la recepcionista.

-Si dígame.

-Este... yo venía a recoger unos exámenes que me mande a sacar.

-Por supuesto, ¿A nombre de quien están?

-Akane Saotome.

La chica volvió a ver a la pantalla, pero su cara pasó a la duda.

-Disculpe, pero aquí no hay resultados a ese nombre.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntó nerviosa.- Debe haber un error, ¿Podría revisar otra vez?.

Ella no respondió, sólo volvió a intentarlo.

-Si tiene razón. Pero esos exámenes ya fueron retirados, esta mañana.

-¿Está mañana?.- Preguntó dudosa. - _Pero si no le dije a nadie, además el doctor dijo que yo venga a retirarlos.- ¿_ Sabe quien los retiro?.

-No, lo siento. (No sé como funcione mucho eso, perdón por eso).

-Está bien, gracias.- Se retiró del lugar, bastante preocupada.

¿Cómo era posible?, nadie aparte del doctor lo sabía, ella misma se lo había pedido en su última sesión, ella sospechaba pero no quería decirle nada a Ranma, prefería tener la noticia ya confirmada antes de hacerle saber algo y que después sólo sea una sospecha. Se empezó a preguntar, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente, era que el doctor ya los había retirado, tendría que ir, y rogarle a Kami que sea así.

* * *

-Disculpeme por molestarlo en su hora de descanso doctor Isogai.- Se disculpo Akane.

-Tranquila Akane , no pasa nada.- Sonrió el galeno.- Y dime, ¿A qué debo tu visita?.

-Bueno, ¿Recuerda los exámenes que le pedí que haga?.

-Si claro, ya deben de estar listos.

-Ese es el punto, ¿No le dijo a nadie no?.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué?.

-Es que, venía de recogerlos, y bueno... dijeron que ya los retiraron.

-¿Enserio?.- _Debió de ser él, le dije que me avisara, ¿Y ahora qué hago?, le prometí no decir nada, aunque es gracioso que ambos me pidieran lo mismo.-_ ¿No habrás escuchado mal?, por que bueno, ¡Puede que se confundieron!.

-Tal vez, pero aun así, ¿Podría verlo?, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, ni Ranma.- Pidió una muy preocupada Akane.

-No te preocupes, te llamaré a penas me entere.

-Gracias Doctor Isogai.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

-Lo siento Akane, pero ya se te adelantó.- Sonrió un poco.

* * *

El gran día llegó, el día de la madre, todos primero fueron a ver a la señora Tendo y dejaron unos regalos, luego fue el turno de las demás. Nodoka no podía estar más roja, no sólo por lo recibido, sino que su marido estaba haciendo un gran espectáculo según "para demostrarle su amor" pero convertido en panda no ayudaba mucho, Kasumi ya con 7 meses y medio de embarazo había sido llenada de regalos para su bebé y bastantes flores, la mayoría de Tofu , Nabiki por otro lado con 2 meses y un poco más de embarazo, su padre y marido peleaban por como se llamaría su hijo o hija.

-No le pondré a mi hijo Soun.

-¿Y por qué no?, ¿Acaso planean ponerle como su otro abuelo?.

-No, el nombre ya esta decidido, si es niño Ryu y si es niña Naomi.

Todos reían por las discusiones, mientras que la madre grababa lo ocurrido, pensando que seria bueno para mostrar más adelante, o para mostrarle a su hijo, cuando naciera, los problemas que hubo por el nombre.

Aunque por fuera aparentaba estar feliz, por dentro Akane estaba deprimida, pensaba que en realidad el resultado era negativo, por eso el doctor no la había llamado, eso Ranma lo había notado, por lo que se disculpó por un momento y subió a buscar el sobre, aun cerrado, no había tenido valor para abrirlo y enterarse de la verdad, pero era ahora o nunca. Con sus dedos temblando abrió el sobre y leyó la hoja.

* * *

-Akane, ¿Podrías venir un momento?.- Pidió Ranma, sin esperar la respuesta la tomo de la mano y se la llevo al Dojo.

-¿Y ahora qué esconderán esos dos?.- Preguntó Soun, llevándose un poco de Sake a la boca.

-No lo sé, pero ya lo sabremos en un momento, supongo.- Habló Genma, acompañando a su amiga con el Sake.

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre Ranma?, ¿Por qué salimos así? .- Preguntó su confundida esposa.

-Es que, creí que seria mejor dártelo a solas.

-¿El que o Qué?

Ranma extendió de la nada un ramo de jazmines (Es tan Magico xD).

-Ah.- Tomo el ramo dudosa.- Gracias, pero por qué, si no es mi cumpleaños ni nuestro aniversario.

-Si, pero es tú día.

-¿Mi día?, ¿A qué te...?.- No completo la oración cuando él saco un papel y se lo entregó.

 _-Estos son... .-_ Sus ojos se detuvieron en la oración. "Resultado del examen de embarazo: Positivo (No sé si es así, pero vamos a suponer que si).- Akane contuvo el aliento un instante y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Miró una vez más a su marido, quien le sonreía.

Él la abrazó y le susurró.- Feliz Día Mamá.

FIN.

¡Uff!, Son las 1:40 y acabó de terminarlo, no sé como quedo, aunque para mi quedó muy lindo y romántico, aprovechando la ocasión pues me dieron ganas de hacer un fic sobre este día, en mi país será el domingo, por lo que aprovecharé para darle también un buen regalo a mi madre, de paso uN Feliz día a todas las madres! Y gracias por todo.

Hasta la próxima.

Akane Emi.


End file.
